In the eyes of an unwanted Pokemon
by Le Sylveon
Summary: Ever wanted to know how an abused Flareon's life is like? It's hard.
1. Chapter 1

As an Eevee, your main goal in life is wondering what you'll evolve into. Think about it, you can be almost any type. It's pretty exciting. But once you do evolve, it's a challenge of loving yourself. It's hard not to hate yourself when your something no one likes. When no one wants to keep you with them, not even in their PC. Life can be cruel.

I used to be the happy, cheery Eevee that most Eevee's are. Excited and full of energy, hoping to evolve soon. But that changed one day when I was with my trainer on a walk. He sat down on a big mossy rock that was near, we all needed a rest from today's tight schedule of training. He released all of his Pokemon from their balls & let them roam free for a bit. I was one of those Pokemon. I decided to explore the nearby forest, somewhere we hadn't got to yet. My trainer said he's take us there once he rested, but I was an excited, impatient Eevee and explored it by myself. The forest was beautiful. Sunlight peeked through the trees, brightening the mossy forest floor. Bug and Grass type Pokemon bounced around in the grassy field up ahead. I gazed up at the big, green trees looming over me. I continued to bounce along my way until I noticed something orange in the ground. I was too curious to just leave it, so I dug it up and stared into it. It was a bright orange rock, nothing I've ever seen before. I stared into it's bright, flame-like patterns. Suddenly, I was not an Eevee anymore, but a Flareon! "What was that strange rock..." I questioned myself. Then, with my ears bigger, I could hear the yawn of my trainer. He must be waking up, I thought. I skipped happily out of the forest. I sat in front of the rock, waiting for him to wake up all the way. Instead of him petting me on the head, as usual, he just looked shocked. "Like my new look?" I said half-joking to the startled trainer, but he couldn't understand me. I don't know what I did, but he just slapped me across the face! I fell backwards into the dust. I looked up and saw him looking over me with an angry face on. What the heck...!? I thought in panic. My trainer started kicking me in the dust repeatedly. Bruises covered my orange skin. Why are you doing this... I thought. After a few minutes of torture, he gave me a small break. I didn't bother getting up, he's probably kick me back down again. He bent down and grabbed me by my tail. I could feel him tugging on my spine. At last, my trainer threw me. He threw me! I flew through the air in panic until I hit the ground hard and blacked out.

When I woke up, it didn't remember what happened. but then it all faded back to me. I pushed the thought away and looked around where I was. I wasn't on the ground anymore. I glanced down and noticed a rope around my waist. Then I knew where I was. My trainer left my tied to a tree. Why would he do something like that? My mind screamed. I tried to think of a way to get down. Ok, I thought. I'm a fire type. Fire types can use fire type moves... so... I inhaled deeply, and focused my energy to my lungs. I quickly breathed out real hard and out came a fire ball. It blasted the rope off of me, and I was free. I fell on all fours and looked around. I sniffed the rock my trainer was on, and the scent was stale. He must've been gone a long time, I thought. I decided I didn't need him, after what he did to me. I turned towards the setting sun and stared. I guess it was time to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked and I walked. I kept walking until I couldn't go on anymore. I don't go into towns anymore, because after what my trainer did to me, I'm scared of people. I kept thinking that there is someone in that town that loves Flareons. But the thought of them kicking me around on the street drove me back to the forest. Every once and a while, I can see an Eevee. The happy little thing, all excited to evolve. It pains me to look at them, but in a way, it brings back memories. I've been lucky so far, and I'd avoided all water. But it might not be forever. The only thing that keeps me going is thinking that I'll find someone who loves me. And I just might.

In the forest, the quiet, peaceful forest, I wandered. This was my home for now. I don't have any Pokemon-friends, but I feel that I'm better without them. Until today. I'm hiding out in the bushes, they are very comfortable. I hear footsteps, that would be normal, but the footsteps were a lot closer this time. I peer over the bushes, and right in front of me was a Vaporeon! I screamed and was about to run off, when the Vaporeon said "What's your deal, I'm not going to hurt you." I froze and turned back towards the Water-type. "So... your not going to hurt me?" He shook his head. "Nope. Why would I hurt my own kind?" We were both Eevees at one point... I thought. "Where are you heading?" He asked. I looked up and replied "Nowhere, really." The Vaporeon looked very surprised about that. "Nowhere? Really? Did you run away, too?" Run away? "Run away?" I said in confusion. "Why would I do that? Did you?" "Yeah. My old trainer wasn't very fun. He kept me in his bag all the time, and didn't bring me into battle, so I ran away. What's the point in having a Pokemon and not letting them do any fighting?" The Water-type said. "Really...?" I quietly replied. "Mine just... dumped me." The Vaporeon jumped and looked right at me. "The heck!? Why would they do that?" "I want to know that too. Maybe it's because I'm a Flareon?" "Naw, that can't be." "But he did it after I evolved...so..." "Well... it might be... but! You got me now!" I glanced back at him. "Got you... what?" The Vaporeon laughed. "I mean hang out with you, silly!" So now I actually do have a friend... I thought. After a while, my curiosity made me ask "How did you evolve?" He glanced at me. "It was all because I was a curious little Eevee." Just like me... "Anyway, I was by the pond one day, after I escaped, and I saw something in the water. I dove in to see what it was, but by the time I was half-way there, I started to run out of breath. The surface was so far away, I decided to keep looking for the shiny thing. By the time I found it, I was all out of breath. Before passing out, I grabbed the shiny thing. It was just a rock. A beautiful sea-blue rock. I felt so dumb for risking my life for a rock, but then, the strangest thing happened." I looked back over to the Vaporeon. His eyes sparkled as he told the story. "Poof! I was a Vaporeon!" "Nice story," I happily replied. "I evolved somewhat like that." "Really?" "Yep! I was wandering in the forest, when I came across this red, shiny thing in the dirt. I dug it up, and I was a Flareon!" The Water-type was very satisfied with the story. So this is what it's like having a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and that Vaporeon became very good friends. We hung out in the woods all the time, eating berries, talking, doing all that fun stuff. I was a bit scared though. I wanted to move out and head off somewhere else, but I couldn't abandon the Water-type. He may not want to leave. I was scared that my Trainer was going to come back. But just hearing the Vaporeon's voice soothes my worries.

This peaceful life didn't last long. Me and the Water-type skipped through the forest, looking for some good berries to eat. "Oran!" I yelled and picked a few of them off a bush. "Ooh! Pecha!" Hollered the Vaporeon back. We met up with many berries once we were done. We settled by the pond and had our snack. Vaporeon dived in the water after that, and watching how he swims just makes me want to be a water-type like him. I can't even dip my paws in without a painful burn overcoming them. But I manage to live with him. He hasn't used any water-type moves on me yet. But once he got out of the pond, I felt something behind me. I turn around. What I see was not what I was looking for that day. Him. My old trainer. Without thinking, I spit out a fireball onto his foot. He yelped and jumped into the water, and at that time I managed to get a bit farther from him. Instead of running after me, he got something out of his bag. A Pokeball. He threw it and out came my doom. It was a Totodile. I remembered when me and him used to be friends. He always bragged about leveling up, fighting, and other stuff, too. But now he had to be against me. "Water gun!" The trainer shouted. The Totodile hesitated for a minute. I guess he felt it, too. But then he shot. I felt that familiar burning on my side where he hit me. The Vaporeon got out of the water and slammed into the side of the Totodile, knocking him over. He used Hyper beam, making him pass out. While I was in shock of what he could really do, I felt something hit my back. I was 100% sure it was the trainer. But when he hit me, it sent me flying straight into the pond. I tried to say something, but my mouth was filled with water before I could do anything. Help! My mind hollered. The pain was so intense, I felt my body temperature dropping. It burned and burned, and I was running out of breath. Someone! My mind screamed. Someone please help. I fell on something, which I thought was the pond floor. This is it... I thought, feeling as if it was the end for me. But I began rising up, as if someone was grabbing me from the water. Then I broke to the surface. I was thrown onto the land, and I turned to see the Vaporeon, sticking his head out of the water. It was him... I thought. He saved me. He really is my friend. "You actually... did that for me." I said, trying to ignore the burning. "It was nothing," He replied and hopped out of the water. "He's gone now." I look over and see the trainer's gone. "But he might still be after me..." I said and got up. I fell back down, wincing at the pain. Vaporeon saw me and turned to grab some Oran berries and Rawst berries. He fed them too me, nd in a few minutes, I wa back to my original strength. "Thanks!" I cheerfully said and ran up to him. "No prob," He replied and looked away. I smiled and said "Your the best friend anyone could ask for!" He quickly glanced back up at me and stared me in the eye. I stared back. "Flarie," He said. That was his nickname for me. "...yes?" I replied quietly. "..am I.. REALLY that good of a friend?" I knew what kind of friend he meant. "..." I was speechless. I felt something about him but I didn't know what it was. Now I realize it. Love. "Yes!" I cried and hugged him. His slick, wet skin burned, but I didn't care. I was in love. He hugged back. We shared that moment for eternity. I stopped hugging when I couldn't handle the burning any longer. We stared for a few minutes before walking into the depths of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

We walk. We run. We have so much fun together. After admitting to each other, it made our lives a whole lot easier. We can't have an egg, but that doesn't matter. It's good enough having each other. I can't go swimming, and he can't get close to fire. We have our differences, but that doesn't stop anything. You can't help who you love, and that's exactly what happened to us.

But that all changed.

We went on another berry hunt again. We need to keep our bellies full. We wandered away from each other like usual, but this time, I didn't realize how far we wandered away. I found a huge bush filled with Sitrus berries. "Hey! Sitrus berries!" I called. Vaporeon loved Sitrus. I was positive he's come running. But he didn't. "Hey!" I hollered, a bit louder. Nothing. This was strange. I took a few berries and walked away, trying to look for the Water-type. I eventually came back to the place we started. His scent was stale, so I couldn't track him. "Where could that Pokemon be..." I wondered. He's still in the forest, that's for sure... I thought. I wandered and wandered. No sign of him. This forest is way to big to be wandering around in. I could be waaay far away from Vaporeon... I worried. The sun began to sink behind the green trees. "Is it that late?" I asked myself, surprised. No way! I began to run. "Hello!?" I called. "Someone!?" I didn't slow down. I needed to find him now. I felt as if I ran across the world 100 times. I could smell him, but all the scents were stale. He was gone. I was lost. There was no hope. Until I found something. I needed to rest, so I stopped. My legs couldn't carry me anymore. I look up. Something was in from of me. The moonlight shone onto it, and I realized that it was a shrine. The forest shrine. It is said that the guardian of the forest loves there. I stared. I kept staring until I was finally able to make words come out of my mouth. "Forest god.." I whispered. The wind rushed through the forest. I thought the god was responding to me, so I continued on what I was saying. "...I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I'm in love, and I'm sure he's worrying about me.." I blinked back tears. "I don't understand. Why is my life planned out like this? Did I do something wrong? By old trainer abandoned me. He had his Pokemon go against me. Why?" I stared into the moonlight. "I could only get one good thing out of it. I don't want to sound greedy, but I don't feel as if that's right. Many others get so much out of life, but I feel like an outcast to this world. I only have one friend now, and I lost all of my personality from before." took a moment to remember those times as an Eevee. "...But it's not worth it. Maybe I didn't belong in this world in the first place. It wouldn't make any difference if I were...gone..." My voice faded out as I saw a nearby pond. I slowly walked over to it and stuck my paws in. It burned, but in a different kind of way. It pained me to remember this burning when I hugged Vaporeon. I also felt another burning, but this one was on my face. Tears rolled onto my face and burned on contact to my fur. "Goodbye.." I cried. I couldn't take this anymore. I was about to let my whole body fall into the water, but I heard a high-pitched, but sort of angelic, voice rang in my ears. "Wait!" It yelled. I pulled my paws out of the water and stepped back. A burst of light appeared before me, and suddenly, I saw a Pokemon. It was green and bright, with beautiful fluttering wings and blue eyes that sparkled with a sparkle I couldn't tell for. "Wait.." It repeated, a bit quieter. "I came to tell you something from the future." The future? I thought. Then it hit me. This Pokemon, was the Guardian of the forest, the time-traveler Celebi! "Wow..." I said in awe. "The future..." The Celebi looked serious. "This is for real, Flareon. If you do this, you'll ruin the future for not just you, but your lover Vaporeon too!" I remembered what I was about to do and got all emotional again. "He knows it's for the best..." I mumbled, looking down. "Here, I'll explain it:" It stated. "If you do this, in a few days Vaporeon will come and see what's happened, and be so depressed, that depressed is just an understatement." I looked up, a bit sad about hearing that. Celebi continued "He'll hide in the water for months, thinking that it was his fault you did this. He wouldn't come up for food, for other, until..." He stopped and looked at me. "Well, yeah. So don't think about doing that." I was emotional again. "But this world doesn't need me..." He sighed. "It does. Vaporeon is your world, and your his. Something good will come out of your life, just give it time." He waved and disappeared into another flash of light. I looked up at the moon and Celebi's words repeated in my head. _Vaporeon is your world, and your his. Something good will come out of your life, just give it_ time. I heard a thump behind me. I thought some berries or a branch fell off a tree or something. I turn around, but it's not a branch or a berry. It was an egg. "What are you doing out here?" I questioned it. Celebi did this... I thought. I put my paws around the egg, but when I look down, I notice another pair of paws on it as well. Blue paws. I look up and see Vaporeon. My Vaporeon! "I guess we can be parents now!" He said cheerfully. I thrown my arms around him and squeeze. I let tears roll down my face. I could feel his tears burn on me. I didn't care how much it hurt, I was happy again. I realized Celebi was right; I'm his world, and he's mine. After a few moments of reuniting, we focus back on the egg. "Should we take it in?" He asked me. "Of course! Celebi gave it to us." I replied and smiled. "Wait, what? Celebi?" Vaporeon was very confused. "I'll fill you in later, lets take this egg home before it gets too cold!" I replied, looking back down at the egg. Something good did come out of life after all.


	5. Chapter 5

We kept that egg safe. Instead of walking out in the open like we usually do, we kept hidden. You don't know what dangers lurk in this forest. Besides, this is the only time we'll ever have an egg. We have to make sure it'll hatch. At least it's spring, where there isn't many weather conditions. Our egg has been very safe these past few weeks. Does that mean were good parents? I'm guessing so.

I blew fire into the air above the egg, trying o keep it warm. After a while I ran out of breath. "I wish you were a fire-type," I gasped. "So you can help warm the egg." Vaporeon looked up and said "Are you kidding? I love being a water-type! But," He looked back down at the egg. "I would like to help the egg." I began blowing fire over the egg. I hope it'll hatch soon, I thought. This is tiring... Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I stop blowing fire and jump out of our hiding spot. I knew he'd come back, I thought, seeing who it was. My old trainer, again. This time I wasn't worried. Before he could get out his Pokeball, I lunged at him and knocked him over. I was almost half his size now, so it was pretty easy. He pushed me off and tried to get his Pokeballs again. His Pokemon are probably a lot stronger now, so I wasn't going to let him get them out. I ran up and bit his arm, making him wince away. I was sick of him, so I decided to attack him with fire. I blew a fireball at him, and he screamed, cried, rolled around... yeah, you get it. He jumped into the pond and sighed in relief. He glared angrily at me and attempted to run at me. I side-stepped it and he fell over into the grass. "Maybe the trainers need to be trained.." I laughed. "Are you okay?" Vaporeon hollered. I'm guessing he remembered what happened last time. "Yeah, no sweat! Take care of the egg!" I called back, jumping onto my trainer's back. I heated up my paws from the heat inside my body and pressed hard on his back. I heard him scream at the pain. "Now you know how I felt!" I yelled, remembering the first day I evolved. He couldn't understand me, though. After a while, this was still going on. Soon enough, he was on his back and I was standing on top of him. I was getting sick of this so I took a few steps forward. He was trembling so hard, I felt as if I was going to fall off. "Oh, quit shivering, you big pussy!" I teased, and I slapped him in the face with my paw. He stopped, but I could still sense fear on him. I hopped off, letting him leave. He sat there for a moment, shocked. Then, he got up, but instead of leaving, he picked me up and hugged me. "What the-" I said in surprise. "Your so strong!" He said happily. "I didn't know a Flareon had such good moves! You'll do great with my other Pokemon!" I did NOT want to leave with him. I tried to get out, but he was hugging too tight. I tried to burn him, but he was squeezing me so hard I couldn't get any fire out. "Vaporeon!" I called. I didn't see anyone. I sighed, realizing that I was going back with my old trainer forever. Then, he fell over, as if something knocked him over. I got free, and saw it was Vaporeon who knocked him over. "Thanks!" I said and ran up to him. "No prob, but lets get out of here!" He exclaimed, and we started to run. I hope he got the point that I don't want to be with him, I thought. Because I sure don't! When we got back to our hiding spot, we were relieved to see that our egg was safe. "Phew," I sighed in relief. "I don't see your trainer anymore..." Vaporeon said, looking outside. "Is the egg fine?" I smiled. "Yep! Perfect-" I stopped. I noticed a crack in the egg. "Aw man! Did you drop it, Water ball?" He came over to the egg and saw the crack. "No way!" He said in surprise. "it was just fine when I left. I bet it was some Bidoof or something..." The the crack got bigger. "No... maybe it's..." My voice faded. We were both to interested in the egg to say anything. The crack got bigger, and bigger, until... "Hey, why is it white?" Vaporeon said. I focused on what came out of the egg. It was an Eevee, but it wasn't it's original color. "Yeah, it's white..." I said. Then I started thinking. "Wait a minute..." I said. Vaporeon glanced over at me. "If it's not it's original color... then it must be Shiny!" the Water-type gasped. "Shiny! Holy Miltank!" I smiled at the little Eevee. "Hi!" I said in a little, baby voice. "Aren't you cute? Yes you are!" I stroked it's back until I reached it's fuzzy tail. It squealed in delight. "You should try!" I said, turning the Eevee towards the Water-type. "Uh... okay!" He said and stroked it. The Eevee was really happy now. "It's so cute!" He said. "Your so adorable, aren't you?" He tried the baby voice thing, too. It crawled it's was over to him and snuggled against him. "Do you see this? Holy Pokeballs this is so adorable! I'm going to die from cuteness!" He exclaimed, snuggling against the little Eevee. I looked at them and smiled. So this is what being a parent is like.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while since our little Eevee hatched, and I'm telling you, being a parent isn't very easy. We have to get twice as many berries, and we also had to learn how to make berry juice so she won't choke. We have to protect her from any other Pokemon that try to hurt her, while letting her run freely in the open at the same time. It may be hard, but you always get this feeling when you see your child happy. And I get that feeling a lot. Also, there's one more threat I don't have to worry about. Yep, you guessed it. My old trainer. I saw him in the forest a few times, and so I knocked him out. He wasn't allowed here. Oh, and I did what he tried to do to me at the beginning, yes, I tied him to a tree. I found some rope in his bag that inspired me. Vaporeon laughed at him trying to get free. But I'm pretty sure he got one of his Pokemon to get him down. And I'm pretty sure we won't be seeing him in a while. We're one happy family as of now, and I'm hoping it'll stay that way.

"Oran again?" Eevee whined. "Aw man..." Vaporeon looked over at her. "There's a lot of Oran in this forest, you know. Probably the most of any berry in here." She continued to poke at her berries. "I'll try to find Pecha next time, darling.." He continued to persuade. Eevee lied down and stared at the blue berries. "Can you try to get some Rawst, too?" I asked. "That stuff is good." Eevee looked up. "What does Rawst taste like?" "It's a bit bitter, but you'll get used to the taste." I replied. She made a face and said "Ew! I don't like bitter stuff." Vaporeon looked over at me. "How about Mago berry? Those are pretty sweet." He glanced at Eevee. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it." She got cheerful. "Yay!"

"Ok, get Rawst and Mago berries. Oh, try to find Sitrus, too." I called. "Sure thing!" He hollered back. Vaporeon trotted off into the forest in search of berries. This is what we always do. I stay home with Eevee, while he goes off in search of berries. We have to do this a lot, we need all the berries we can find. Unfortunately, he can only bring back as many berries as he can carry. But that's usually enough. Especially if it's Sitrus or Oran. For some reason those are the most filling. "Go eat your berries now," I said, turning towards the Eevee. "Do I have to? We have Oran too much." She whined. "Yes, you don't want to be hungry, do you?" I questioned. "No... ok, fine. I'll eat." She sighed and trotted back inside. I looked up to the sky, which was mostly covered by trees. I looked at the sunlight beaming through the trees. It was truly a sight. My concentration was broken by a scream from inside our tree (Yes, we made a house from a tree). I dashed inside, realizing it was Eevee. "Are you ok?" I asked. I saw her standing by her berries. "I'm fine, but I think I just saw someone in here..." She said, surprised. "Who was it?" I questioned. "Well, it was small and green, it had big blue eyes, fairy wings, and it sparkled a bit." She answered. "What, do you know someone like that?" As she explained, I pictured it in my mind. When it all came together, it looked like Celebi. What was he doing here? "Yeah, sorta.." I answered, too much into my thought to give a full answer. Maybe he's happy that we're taking good care of the Eevee? Maybe he went into the future again and wanted to tell us something? No, he would still be here then. Is he even a he? My thoughts were broken when I saw Vaporeon hopping up the tree. "I managed to get a lot of berries this time," He said, putting down all of the berries he collected. "Sitrus, Mago, Rawst, and more Oran, too." He called, putting away the berries. "Also, I found Pecha." He looked at Eevee. "Yay!" She squealed in delight. I was still thinking. Well, whatever he came here for, it was probably something good. I looked around and noticed a few flower buds in the tree. These weren't here before, I thought. It must've been Celebi again. I sat down and looked all around, realizing how beautiful our tree was going to be. Just like my family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Berries, berries, berries!" Vaporeon whined. "Too many berries! Arrrgggg!" I glanced awkwardly at him. "Chill out," I said. "You don't know what it's like looking after that Eevee..." Vaporeon stopped and sprung to his feet. "That gives me an idea!" He exclaimed and faced me. "How about we switch jobs for a while?" I thought about it. "Hmmm... alright then!" I said. We shook paws, and we both sat down. "So..." I started. "When do I go berry-hunting?" "Hmm..." Vaporeon said, looking up. "It's almost noon, so I'd say about now." I hopped to my paws. "Take care of Eevee, 'kay?" I said. "Yeah, no prob, it should be easy!" He called so, I trotted away from our tree to search for berries.

After wandering around for a bit, I stopped to think. He didn't tell me where to find good berries at, I thought. I guess I'll just smell them out. I pointed my nose in the air and sniffed. I could smell something. I followed the scent, not knowing where I was going, until I came across a bag. I guess some trainer left it here, I thought. But then a Pokemon swooped down in front of me. "Run!" He said. I was confused. "Why? It's just a bag." I said. "Get out of here, quick!" It quickly replied. "Before she finds you!" Now I was really confused. "She? Who's that? And what Pokemon are you anyway?" I asked. "Oh no!" It cried, facing the other way. I looked where it was looking and saw someone coming. It was a trainer. Not my old one, this one was new. A girl that was pretty young. I tried to get away, but it grabbed me and hugged me tight. "Your so fluffy and adorable!" She exclaimed. She reached down and got a Pokeball out of her bag. I wiggled and squirmed, trying to get away, but it was too late. The ball opened, and I was sucked into it. Now, I belonged to a trainer again. The other Pokemon was put into her bag along with me. "Aw man! Now your captured, too!" It cried. "Is there anyway out of here?" I said, panicking. "We can sneak out if we try, but it'll be hard," It said. I was willing to do anything to get back to Vaporeon and Eevee. But before I could say anything else, I was taken out of the bag along with the other Pokemon, and we were face to face with another trainer's Pokemon. "Oh, yeah," It whispered to me. "She loves battles." I realized that I was in for a lot of pain today.

After a long day of battles and stuff, she finally stopped to take a rest. I looked at the sky and saw it was already noon: the next day. "I was gone that long?" I said, freaking out. "You know, she's asleep." the other Pokemon said to me. "It's our chance." My eyes grew big. I was going to see my family again. We pushed and pushed on the sides of the bag, making it tip over. We rolled our Pokeballs out and escaped them. The other fluttered it's wings around, and began to fly. "Cool you can fly!" I said in amusement. "What Pokemon are you?" It stopped flying and answered. "I'm a Togetic," I was still surprised. "Cool!" I exclaimed. I stopped and thought of something. "Wait.." I said. "Now that we're free, where do we go? Well, do you know how to get to this one forest?" I asked. "It depends," He replied. "What's 'this one forest' called?" I started to think again. "Uh..." I said. "mm... what was it...uhhh..." He wasn't amused. "Do you know what was in the forest? What did it look like?" Then I thought of something. "Oh! The shrine of the forest protector!" I exclaimed. "Ah!" He said. "That's the Ilex forest." "Well," I replied. "How can I get there?" We sat and thought for a minute. "Oh, you can ride on me if you want." Togetic said, turning around. "Okay then..." I replied, hopping on. I tried to make myself as weightless as possible, he was pretty young. He was about as old as Eevee. His wings started to flutter, getting faster and faster. They vibrated and tickled me. To my surprise, we started lifting up. I watched as the ground below me got smaller and smaller, until I could touch the clouds. Then, we started going forward, a lot faster than I expected. I could feel the wind blowing my fur. I've never felt this cool before. I liked to see the clouds pass above us at a very fast pace, let the wind ruffle my fur, and feeling as if I'm the one flying. If only I was a flying type. In a matter of minutes, we were at the start of he Ilex forest. "Finally I'm free!" Togetic hollered, letting me off his back. "Hey, you wanna come to my place?" I asked. "I have so many berries there." Togetic froze and faced me with wide eyes. "Berries? Not Poffins? I had to eat Poffins all the time, I couldn't eat normal berries. Where is your house?" He asked quickly. "Uh..." I said, trying to figure out the way. "This way!" I said, pointing in some random direction. He zoomed away. "Wait up!" I said, trying to match his speed.

We probably went around in circles many times before we came to a stop. "It'll help if you told me what your house looked like," Togetic gasped. I flopped to the ground and replied "Don't worry, we're almost there..." I look up and see where we stopped. It was the shrine! I hopped to my feet with the motivation I needed. "We're almost there!" I said, excited and trotted off to the direction of my house. "Wait up.." moaned Togetic, lazily flying towards me. I thought I saw some flash of light behind me, but there wasn't any use to look. I was going home!

Once we got home, I trotted into the tree. Vaporeon noticed I was home and asked "Hey, did you get the berries?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Togetic decided to hang around our house for a while, and we've become pretty good friend with him. Especially Eevee, she finally has someone to play with that's her age. It makes me happy seeing her like this, it reminds me of how I was with Vaporeon. Like I said, you get this strange feeling seeing your child happy, and I'm feeling it a lot now. She truly is happy. But what I didn't know, is my old trainer was still lurking around here. And when that other girl trainer looks in the forest, things do not look good.

We were just having a normal day. Vaporeon made me promise never to go berry hunting again, so he was back to doing it. I was looking after Eevee like usual, but she was mostly playing with Togetic, so there was less to worry about. It was a pretty good day. After a few minutes, Vaporeon comes back with some berries. "You better not've got a lot," I said, turning towards him. "We have so many already." He spits out what berries he found and replied. "Yeah, I didn't get much. Just a few Leppa and Aspear today." He nosed the berries to the pile with the others. "Hey! Time to eat!" I called to Eevee and Togetic. After a few minutes, I called "Hey!" again. Nothing. I walked outside and found them. "Are you coming to eat or not?" I questioned. "Oh!" Eevee said in surprise and quickly turned towards me. "Sorry, I thought I heard something..." Togetic flew beside her and agreed "Yeah... it sounded like someone was coming." I felt a bit worried that it was one of the trainers. "Get inside and eat." I said, demanding. "It could've been nothing-" Togetic started. "Now." I demanded, and both of them scurried inside. I sat outside and listened quietly. Not a sound, not even the wind. But then I heard what they were talking about. It did sound like footsteps coming, but there was 2 of them. I dashed into the forest in the direction of the sound. I had to stop whatever was coming. Then I saw what it was. 2 large, standing figures in the shadows of the forest. The trainers. My old one, and the girl. "Oh, it's that little fluffy one!" The girl squealed and bent down to pick me up. I knocked her arms aside, and saw my old trainer smirking. She looked a bit offended, but continued to bend down. "Have you seen my little RainbowFluffy-kins?" She asked. RainbowFluffy-kins? I thought. That could be the Togetic she had before. I didn't answer. I wasn't going to bail out on him now. I growled at them, making the girl flinch, hoping to scare them away. They stood as they were before. "That's it," I said, but they didn't understand me. I blew fire at their feet, making them hop around or a bit until they cooled down. Once they did, they started to chase me in anger. As I was running away, I used my fire to burn down a tree to block their path, which resulted in the girl tripping over it. My old trainer stopped to help her, which gave me a head start. I rushed back to our house and got Vaporeon and Togetic to come with me. I told Eevee to stay home so she'll be safe. "But moooommmm-" She whined. "You'll be safer here!" I yelled and ran outside with the others. Eevee just sat in the middle of the floor and sighed. Didn't mom know I've been training, too? She thought.

I saw the trainers in front of our house, Pokeballs and everything. They were ready to battle us. But luckily, we were ready to battle them, too. They released their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and the fight begun. Me and Vaporeon handled my old trainer's Pokemon, while Togetic got the girl's. "Ahhh!" She screamed, as her Marill got knocked into her arms. "My Fluffly-buns! Nooo!" She squeezed her passed-out Pokemon, not even caring about the other Pokemon she still had in her bag, and backed out of the fight. My old trainer rolled his eyes and sent out another Pokemon. This kept going until he had one left. It was the Totodile, which was now a Feraligatr. It was twice the size of me and Vaporeon combined. "Uh... Togetic!" I called. "Can you help?" He flew over to us and saw our opponent. "I can try..." He said, nervously. We attacked and attacked, but it wasn't enough. Me and Vaporeon couldn't use our power attacks such as fire or water, because it wouldn't have much effect on it. Togetic was the only one that could use power attacks, but they weren't that powerful, since he's a normal type. We felt like we were going to lose. "Darn this stupid thing!" Vaporeon called, dodging attacks. "I know.." I called back. Then I smelt something that smelled like smoke. But before I could really think about it, I saw something bash into the side of the Feraligatr. It was white and small, but before I could figure out what it was, I heard Togetic say "Hey Eevee!" What was she doing here? "What? Eevee?" I said in confusion. "Hey mom! Watch this!" She hollered to me, and faced the giant Water-type. Before I could stop her, I saw her unleash a huge amount of energy from her mouth. "Is that... Hyper beam?" Vaporeon questioned. I looked closely at the beam and saw that it looked like Hyper beam. Finally, when the flashing light faded, I saw the Feraligatr lying on the ground, exhausted. Then I saw that it was passed out as well. My trainer growled and put it back into the ball. Then he smirked. Then he started laughing. I didn't see what was so funny until I smelt the smoke again. I turned around and saw a blazing forest fire behind me. Vaporeon tried to put the fire out, but every time he extinguished some fire, it was replaced by even more. "Flarie!" He yelled at me. "You can run through fire, get out while you can!" I hesitated, not wanting to leave then behind. "We'll find a way out! GO!" He screamed, making me dash into the fire. I couldn't feel a thing as I was running through, he was right. Maybe it was because I was a fire type. I made it out of the forest in one piece and watched as the whole forest fell apart. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I wondered how the fire started. Then it hit me. It was the girl! She sat out and started a fire in the forest while we were fighting. That's why I was smelling smoke earlier! I saw Vaporeon blow water into the fire, making a path for himself to run through. He did in a second and sat by me. "I trusted them to make it out alive.." He said, out of breath. "I hope they make it out ok..."

Back in the forest...

"I'm sorry..." Eevee moaned. "That Hyper beam took all my energy." Togetic grabbed onto Eevee and tried to pull her up. "I'm tired to.." He replied, struggling. "We need to get out of here, I promised." He managed to get Eevee onto his back and tried to fly out of the forest. He struggled, and managed to get above the flames. "We should be safe..." He gasped. "Can we hurry...? I think I'm slipping." Eevee said, trying to hold on. "I'll try," Togetic said, and flew desperately away from the forest. He couldn't get very far though, before he started to drop a bit. "I... can't hold on..." Eevee said, and begun to fall off. Togetic tried to catch her, but it was too late. Eevee fell off his back and began to pummel into the fire. Togetic let himself fall, trying to save her, but she was already too deep into the flames. He got burnt badly trying to save her, and he weakly flew out of the forest, knowing there was no hope left. Tears ran down his face and he yelled to the sky. "She didn't have to die!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "This didn't have to happen!"

Celebi flew over his forest and looked at all of it's beauty being destroyed by flames. He heard Togetic's cries from his distance and looked up to the blue sky. "Your right..." He replied, knowing he couldn't hear him. "This shouldn't have happened." He watched more and more trees perish. "This shouldn't have happened..." Tears began to run down his face as well. "This shouldn't have happened!" He screamed so loud that it echoed across the dying forest. His body began to glow with white, and Celebi disappeared with a burst of light.


	9. Chapter 9

Togetic managed to fly back to the others and had to tell us the sad news. Obviously, we cried and hugged each other, but the sad part is that we can never have another. Vaporeons and Flareons can't have eggs with each other, that was just a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Vaporeon isn't a dad now, I'm not a mom either. Togetic doesn't have a friend anymore, and they don't have a home. The forest is gone, along with it's protector. It's like we have nothing except for our lives.

"I should've took her with me..." Vaporeon sobbed. "You couldn't have... you were going so fast she wouldn't make it..." I replied and lied in the grass. Vaporeon sighed and lied next to me. He glanced over at Togetic, who was sitting on a mossy rock all alone. "He's been sitting there for hours..." Vaporeon said. "I bet he's not going to move." I sat up, looked over at the sulking Pokemon and replied. "This is no time for bets... he just lost his only friend... his best friend, in fact.." Vaporeon continued to stare. "I've lost friends before..." He finally said. "..But I haven't been THAT sad over it..." I sighed and lied down again. I looked up at the blue, cloudless sky. How can you be blue at a time like this? I thought. Not a single cloud rolled by for days. It's been about a week since the incident occurred, but the only thing that stopped were tears. We were depressed and mournful ever since, as if happiness, joy, and life had all drained out of us. Nothing could cheer us up now. Our protector is even gone, so who's there to help? No one. But there is only one good outcome of the crisis. Both trainers had perished in the fire. Their Pokemon were passed out, so there was no way to escape for them. But even that didn't bring any joy to our spirits. Not even a miracle could save us.

Celebi was back in the forest, when it was green and full and luscious, right before the big crisis. The time travel had worked, he thought, and went off to search for the Pokemon. "It's 11:00 now..." He said to himself as he flew. "Only 1 hour to rescue the Pokemon." He saw the forest Pokemon, happily playing in the grass. There wasn't many Pokemon in the forest, so this was gong to be easy. Celebi lifted his arms and used his powers to make the Pokemon levitate. Some of them panicked as they flew, but most of them were enjoying the flight. Celebi dashed through the forest, searching for the rest of the Pokemon. He was almost finished when the hour was almost up. I still feel life in this forest.." He mumbled and flew towards the remaining life energy. He saw my past family, doing just as they were doing before. "Yeah... I thought I heard something..." Togetic said, and I commanded them to come in just like what happened. As Eevee and Togetic scampered inside, Celebi took Eevee so fast no one could see it. "Only one minute.." He said with all the Pokemon swarmed around him. He stopped time to think about something. "Should I rescue the trainers or not..." He thought out loud. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to rescue the trainer's Pokemon instead. It wasn't their fault, their trainers made them do this. He swooped down and took the Pokeballs out of their bags. Once he got at a safe distance, he unstopped time and went back to his timeline.

I was being as gloomy as I usually was, when I felt something. It wasn't someone touching me, it was like some distant energy. "I knew it..." I said. "She's alive!" Vaporeon woke with a start as he heard me. "What are you talking about?" His question had no life in it. "Can't you feel it? In that huge amount of energy? She's in there somewhere!" I exclaimed. He gave me a confused look, but then he sensed it. He was about to tell Togetic, but he was already up and ready. Together, they dashed towards the energy, excited to finally reunite with their beloved one. Celebi released the Pokemon gently, and they all stood in the perished forest. Celebi was the only one that stayed in the sky, while all of the other Pokemon stood confused on the ground. He lifted his arms once more, and it gave all the Pokemon from the past the memories from the future. So in the end, it was like all of the deceased Pokemon were revived. Eevee, after regaining her memory, felt really bad about making the others think she died. But then she heard the running of her friends and family coming towards her. She began to run towards them as well, and they finally met up and hugged. Tears were shed, but this time, in a good way. "I missed you so much!" Eevee cried, in the arms of her parents. "We missed you just as much..." I said, hugging her as tight as I could. Togetic stood beside Vaporeon, doing nothing besides looking over at her. After a few minutes, she freed herself from my arms and walked over to him. Togetic looked a bit nervous, but Eevee was as happy as she could be. "Are... aren't you mad at me?" He asked, a bit scared. "No.." She replied with a smile. "It wasn't your fault I died! I was just so weak I fell off. No biggie." Togetic looked up at her and smiled, relieved that she wasn't angry. I saw some sparkle in front of me and walked forward. The sparkle turned into Celebi, and I smiled. "Now tell me," I started. "How did you do it?" Celebi looked at me for a moment and began to tell us. "At the last second, I went back in time. I used my powers to get all the Pokemon that were alive from a different timeline and took them back to the future. I gave them the memories they had in this timeline, which basically made all the Pokemon that died come back to life." Vaporeon was confused. "Say what now?" He asked. Eevee hopped onto Celebi's head and said "Thank you sooo much!" A question popped into my head, so I asked it. "You saved all the Pokemon..." I said. "But what about the rest of the forest?" Celebi smiled and replied "I'll show you." He began to fly up with Eevee still on his head. He dashed through the forest with his arms spread wide, and when he did that, everything bloomed and flourished. The forest was regaining it's color. Togetic laughed and began to fly after them. After a few moments, we began to fly up as well. We dashed after them and we eventually caught up with Celebi, Togetic, and Eevee. Celebi reached out his hand towards me, so I grabbed it. I felt some sort of emotion spark through me when I did, so I grabbed onto Vaporeon's hand and he felt it, too. Togetic held onto his hand, and together we dashed through the forest, restoring the luscious trees and plants once more.

Celebi lived in his shrine again, we lived in our house, and we finally lived at peace without having to worry about those trainers. Togetic admitted to being in love with Eevee, and she admitted the same. It's like how Me and Vaporeon were, two Pokemon of different species being in love. Nothing is wrong with that to us. They couldn't have any eggs, such as we did, but that didn't separate them. They were growing up, and we were growing old, so it was time to let them go. I'll never forget those last moments before they flew off into the forest, leaving us old ones to live in peace at our house. I was sad to see them go, but happy for them at the same time. But there was one thing connecting us, which was Celebi and this whole forest. As you know, every story has an end, and that's what happened to us. Me and Vaporeon stayed together until the very end, at our last moments. I was actually a bit excited for this. I'd be able to reunite with my old trainer. That may sound weird, but it's true. Without him, I'd never met Vaporeon, and this wouldn't have happened. I had a rough start with him, but in the end, I guess I liked him after all.


End file.
